


Unconventional Homework

by LostAngelSoul



Series: LJ Hogwarts LDWS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, writing competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAngelSoul/pseuds/LostAngelSoul
Summary: “I’ve never seen homework look that good.”Just another little something for a drabble competition on LiveJournal.PROMPT: Someone gets caught out in a lie.WORD COUNT: Exactly 400.





	Unconventional Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly cliched, but I couldn’t help myself - it was Pride month after all!
> 
> Well, it didn’t place, but I like it anyway lol.

“I’m going to do homework,” Harry said, standing from the Gryffindor table. “I’ll join you guys in the common room later.” Hermione nodded distractedly. She had her book propped up against the pumpkin juice pitcher, only half paying attention. Ron was engaged in a Quidditch debate with Ginny and N.E.W.T.s were only a few weeks away, so she was taking advantage of every opportunity to study.

Since Ol’ Voldy’s defeat, a number of students had returned to Hogwarts to repeat their prior year. It seemed only right after the incompetent Carrow twins and their persecution of muggleborns. Combined with the fact that the school exams had been postponed in favour of repairing Hogwarts and the Ministry, there was a distinct lack of official qualifications that some (including Headmistress McGonagall) thought would put students at a disadvantage when pursuing future careers.

For the ‘Golden Trio’, it was an easy decision to return. The familiarity of Hogwarts was just what they all needed after the stress of the previous year. One last year to be a normal teenager again; it sounded wonderful.

An unholy shriek sounded from the Entrance Hall about ten minutes after Harry’s departure. Old war habits kicked in as half the students were on their feet, wands in hand and running for the doors of the Great Hall in moments.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny burst through at the same time and skidded to a stop with the rest of the gathering crowd.

Professor McGonagall stood hands on hips in front of an open broom cupboard. In front of her were two eighteen year olds, hastily buttoning their shirts and straightening their robes.

One of them, of course, was Harry, hair looking even more tousled than usual. The other was a decidedly rumpled looking Draco Malfoy.

“Thirty points apiece from Slytherin and Gryffindor! Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, you are seventh years! Responsible young adults!” McGonagall scolded. “Is it really too much to ask that you behave as such instead of canoodling in a broom cupboard in the middle of the day?!”

“I thought Harry said he was doing homework,” Ron said faintly. He was looking rather pale.

“I’ve never seen homework look that good,” Hermione replied dryly, eyeing the embarrassed flush on Harry’s cheeks and the not-quite-suppressed smirk on Malfoy’s.

Ginny laughed. “Agreed. If they don’t get Outstandings for that, we’re all getting a failing grade.”


End file.
